dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Jones
Sam Jones, also known as "Sammy Jo" is a main character in the television series, Dynasty on The CW. He is portrayed by Rafael de La Fuente. Biography Sam is openly gay. He is the nephew of Cristal Flores and Steven's husband. He is seen in episode one when he was in a bar where he meets Steven. After they met the two went to a hotel and hookup in an elevator. However, in episode four it is revealed that he was the burglar who robbed Blake's valuables. And also in episode five after the robbery, Sam felt very sorry. So that's when he overheard about Steven's ex-boyfriend Ted that was offering someone a job and that Sam had to be the one to sign that application. Only to have a one night stand with Ted. Despite Steven being upset with him for what he did, he coldly but mercifully forgives him and put their relationship on a break. In the Christmas Special, it is revealed that Cristal killed his father to defend her sister. Devastated and shocked to hear that his aunt kill his dad, Sam was really disappointed and storms off. However, in episode Ten, He helps his aunt to deal with his parents After realizing their true colors are stealing money and blackmail. Relationships Steven Carrington :See main article: Sam-Steven relationship. Cristal Carrington Sam grew up in Caracas, Venezuela, and lived a simple but loving life with his mother and his aunt. On her wedding day, Cristal was very upset to see him and was scared that he'd exposed her past. She can be angry and concerned at him sometimes but she loves him deeply. On Christmas Eve, when Cristal exposes the whole truth about his dad and the way she killed him, Sam was shocked. However, his dad is revealed to be alive and tries to blackmail Cristal with the help of Iris. So Sam teams up with Cristal and stops his parents. Through their ups-and-downs, they care for each other. Appearances Season 1 (22/22) Season 2 (7/22) Trivia *In the 1981 "Dynasty" series, Sammy Jo was a nickname for Samantha Josephine Dean, who was a woman and early love interest of Steven Carrington. ** Making him a gender bent version of Heather Lockclear's version of the character since the CW wanted to go very diverse with this new Dynasty series. * In the original series as Heather Lockclear's version of Sammy Jo the character gives birth to a son known as Danny in 1982 from a brief marriage with Steven. ** In the reboot because of his marriage to Steven he'll gain a stepchild because of Melissa Daniels offered Steven an counterfeit eviction letter from ICE in exchange for Sex which a desperate Steven agreed to. Steven was going tell Sam this news after their wedding was over, but due to a fire that broke out the grooms are separated from each other leaving Sam in the dark. However if Melissa does end up carrying the baby to term and it ends up being a boy the baby would be Danny's reboot counterpart. ** Later, it is revealed that Steven is not the baby's father. *He prefers to be called Sam Jones. He is bilingual, just as his aunt and his mother. *Rafael de la Fuente (Sam's portrayer) is Venezuelan, just as the Machado family. *He is a good dancer ("Rotten Things"). *In Dead Scratch, Cristal becomes Sam's stepmother in law due to their respective marriages to Blake and Steven Carrington. Gallery Dynasty_Poster_Vicious_Ambitious_Delicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Delicious.jpg Sammy_Jo.jpg Sammyjo.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-10-45.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-23-56.png DYNASTY TREE.PNG PromotionalPosterforDynastyviaNetflix.jpg Capture+ 2018-11-03-20-11-46.png References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Carrington Family Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Spanish Speaking Characters